Nada a ser feito
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Eles se amam. Eles se querem. Mas são irmãos. Quão errado isso pode ser? WINCEST, conteúdo adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa. Em algum lugar pós quarta temporada.

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins.

_Galatea Glax, dezembro de 2009_

* * *

**Parte I**

A coisa era tão simples. Tão na cara.

Na verdade eles sempre souberam.

Sempre havia estado ali.

Aquela sensação estranha, que indicava um prazer real.

Porque era bom tocá-lo. Sempre era bom sentir a pele do outro, de uma forma ou de outra. De maneira mais singela e inocente como quando os dedos roçavam sobre a mesa de uma lanchonete, ou da maneira mais incômoda e direta como quando precisavam fazer curativos um no outro.

Era algo presente demais. Mas era um tabu. Algo que sabiam existir, mas que de comum acordo jamais mencionavam.

Porque era proibido.

Porque era errado.

Porque eram dois homens.

Mas havia algo pior.

Eles eram _irmãos._

O que fazer então com aquele desejo?

Com aquela fome que a cada dia aumentava sem qualquer tipo de limite?

Como conseguir passar por tudo que passavam, tentando se livrar da vontade de se tocarem mais uma vez?

E mais uma vez.

E ainda outra.

O cheiro de um não permitia que o outro dormisse.

A voz do outro tirava o sono de um.

Aquilo havia se tornado indiscutivelmente... insuportável.

No entanto, as coisas sempre podiam se tornar piores.

Sempre.

...

Sam entrou no quarto como um furacão.

Estancou no meio do cômodo, tremendo de raiva.

- PORRA, DEAN!

O homem loiro havia entrado logo atrás, com uma expressão de grande raiva contida. Jogou as chaves do Impala sobre a mesa.

- Será que você vai conseguir se controlar em algum momento nessa vida, ou vamos ter que nos separar?!!

Dean Winchester olhou para seu irmão caçula. Tinha um ricto que aos poucos se desfez. Ele se permitiu sentar na cama e cruzar as mãos.

- Desculpe-me, está bem? Eu não sei o que me deu.

O jeito com que Dean pronunciou aquelas palavras conseguiu fulminar a raiva de Sam.

Ele suspirou e se sentou na outra cama em frente ao irmão.

Era sempre assim de uns tempos pra cá.

- Você não podia ter feito aquilo, Dean. Você não entende? – Sam passou a mão na cabeça, completamente sem chão. – Você gritou com a garota!

- Ela não parava de dar bola pra você, inferno! Ela só faltou sentar no seu colo e trepar ali mesmo. Pra todo mundo ver. – Disse com a boca seca, sentindo a raiva renascer.

- Dean você se lembra do que você chamou a garota? De vagabunda. Porque ela sorriu para mim. Cara, não dá. Simplesmente não dá. – Sam também chegou para frente e cruzou as mãos. – Dean. Imagina se você perder o controle desse jeito com alguém que a gente conhece? Porque naquele restaurante passamos por um casal. Estou pouco me lixando se acham que somos gays. Mas e se você fizer isso com Bobby por perto? Com Ellen. Com a Jô, Dean!

Sam segurou o braço dele.

- Como explicaríamos sua crise de ciúmes? Ciúmes de seu irmão! Pelo amor de Deus.

Foi a vez de Dean segurar o braço de Sam.

- Eu te amo, Sammy. – A voz dele embargou. – O que você quer que eu faça? Eu te quero! Quero você pra mim. Quero estar dentro de você. Que se foda a porra do mundo que acha que é errado! Com essa vida louca que levamos, quem vai nos julgar? Quem vai dizer que é errado?! Nós salvamos pessoas. Nós destruímos o que é ruim. Quem vai bancar o puritano babaca e dizer que vamos por inferno??? Eu já estive no inferno e Sam... – Dean tocou o rosto do outro. – Ter você é o mais perto do paraíso que eu posso chegar.

Sam se permitiu sentir o toque do irmão. A mão macia tinha suas saliências e calosidades, formados pelo manuseio constante das armas.

Ele fechou os olhos, se permitindo brincar com a idéia.

Dean chegou pra frente e deixou sua outra mão correr para a perna de Sam. Apertou-a. Sua respiração acelerou.

Dean observava a expressão quase sonhadora de Sam, enquanto o mais novo esfregava seu rosto em sua palma como se fosse um gato.

- Sammy. – Dean se jogou ainda mais para frente, segurando cintura de Sam, ao mesmo tempo em que grudava sua boca na dele.

Assim que Sam sentiu os lábios de Dean, ele se desvencilhou do mais velho e se levantou num fôlego só.

- Não. Dean.

A voz saiu entrecortada.

Sam tentou se controlar. Tentou pensar. Racionalizar.

Dean voltou a se sentar direito na cama.

- Não é como se você fosse uma criança ingênua, né, Sammy? Não estou te corrompendo. Afinal... – Dean fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. – Você também quer! – Concluiu com certa mágoa na voz.

Sam jogou as mãos para o alto.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Dean? Você sabe que eu quero! É lógico que eu quero! Mas é errado! É. Errado! Não podemos! E pelo amor de deus, não é porque somos homens! Somos irmãos! Isso é loucura! Se cedermos, se... consumarmos... – Sam fez um gesto de impaciência. – será um passo sem volta. Se nós nos permitirmos isso... Dean! Tudo mudará. Tudo. Nunca mais seremos apenas irmãos.

- Nunca fomos apenas irmãos, Sammy. – A voz rouca do mais velho pareceu vinda de longe. Dean de repente se sentiu muito cansado.

- Sempre seremos irmãos, Dean. Apenas e unicamente irmãos. Por mais doentes que nós dois possamos ser.

Sam tinha os olhos no chão quando disse aquilo e não pôde ver as lágrimas que marejaram os olhos do mais velho.

Mas Dean as engoliu firmemente.

Ele levantou e pegou a chaves.

- Aonde você vai?

- Pegar mulher. O de sempre. Você sabe. O bom e velho sexo convencional.

O homem loiro saiu batendo a porta com violência.

Sam andou até uma das camas e se jogou nela. Tremendo. Tentando controlar o ciúme louco que o tomou. Naquele momento, sentiu na pele o que Dean tinha passado mais cedo.

* * *

_**Continua.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa. Em algum lugar pós quarta temporada.

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins.

5. Divirtam-se!!!

_**Galatea Glax, dezembro de 2009**_

* * *

**Parte II**

A caçada mais uma vez tinha sido bem sucedida. O monstro morrera e a mocinha havia sido salva.

A mocinha em questão era uma mulher belíssima, mãe de duas meninas que prometiam serem tão ou mais beldades do que mãe.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. Eu não sei o que seria de nós sem vocês. – Susie sorriu para os dois Winchester, mas o sorriso direcionado para Dean foi mais quente. Mais convidativo.

- As meninas vão ficar com o pai esse fim de semana. – "Ah... O Pai. O ex-marido...", Dean pensou – Talvez eu possa mostrar a cidade para vocês.

A mulher morena sorriu mais abertamente. Diretamente para Dean. Seus olhos gulosos abrangeram toda a figura do mais velho.

Que retribuiu, cheio de charme.

Sam sorriu também, mas sua boca parecia ter sido retalhada no rosto.

- Nós realmente temos que ir. – Ele disse num tom educado. Porém, para Dean, que o conhecia como a ninguém mais, houve uma nota fria naquele tom.

- Que é isso, Sammy! Estamos precisando de uns dias de descanso mesmo. E acho essa cidade muito... Interessante. – Foi a vez de Dean olhar Susie da cabeça aos pés.

Samuel observou o irmão. O sorriu que distribuía ganhou novos ares. Ganhou toda uma docilidade.

Pelo menos foi essa a impressão da mulher.

No entanto, Dean percebeu a sombra do perigo sobre as palavras que se seguiram.

- Acho que você tem toda a razão, Dean. – Ele se voltou para a Susie. – Eu tenho certeza que Suzanna será uma ótima guia. Mas eu prefiro dormir a passear pela cidade. Obrigado, Susie. Fica para outra vez.

A mulher, apesar de pressentir algo errado, não conseguiu identificar a ironia na voz do Winchester mais novo.

- Claro. – Acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Vou para hotel. – Sam estendeu a mão. - As chaves.

- Ei, você vai me deixar a pé? – Dean mantinha o sorriso sacana.

- Ei, você vai me fazer ir a pé para o hotel? Tenho certeza que a Susie aqui pode levá-lo de volta, não é Susie?? – A expressão de Samuel para Dean, que o lia como a um livro, estava transtornada de raiva. O mais velho acabou estendendo as chaves do Impala meio indeciso. Sam as pegou.

- Cuide da minha menina. – Dean recomendou.

Sam sorriu. E dessa vez alguma coisa remexeu dentro de rapaz loiro.

- Não se preocupe. Vou mirar os postes com precisão. Não vai sobrar nada dela. – Sam sorriu e começou a caminhar. Acenou para a mulher. – Tchau, Susie. Beijo nas meninas.

Susie e Dean ficaram observando Sam se afastar.

- Ele não falou sério, não é? – A mulher pareceu realmente assustada.

- Não... – Dean sorriu meio sem graça.

Os dois se olharam.

Tudo havia fica muito estranho de repente.

...

Os quadris da mulher batiam fortemente contra os dele.

Dean prendeu as mãos dela contra o travesseiro, formando uma moldura para o rosto vermelho e entorpecido de prazer.

Ele era muito bom no que estava fazendo.

E Sam era um idiota.

A raiva caiu sobre ele sem aviso.

Sam era um idiota retardado.

Estúpido.

Dean poderia estar fazendo aquilo com ele. Mas o garoto insistia com aquela lenga-lenga sobre o "Errado".

Dean estava pouco se fodendo pro que era errado, naquele caso.

Ele estocou a mulher, fazendo-a delirar.

Maldito Samuel Winchester, que era toda sua perdição e toda sua glória.

Paraíso e inferno de quase dois metros de altura.

A fúria o fez aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, assim como a intensidade do movimento.

Não demorou muito para que os dois gemessem mais alto e tudo ficasse fora de foco.

Dean saiu de dentro de Susie e desabou ao seu lado na cama.

As respirações demoraram a voltar ao normal.

A mulher se enroscou no pescoço de Dean e foi sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Você é o máximo.

Dean deu uma risada curta.

- É. Eu sou. – Ele riu novamente, mas a risada morreu, deixando um traço de amargor em sua boca.

Seus pensamentos correram para Sam. Seu destino derradeiro. Tudo sempre acabava em Sam.

Como amava aquele idiota.

...

Se ele antes tinha sentido raiva, agora até mesmo Lúcifer temeria diante de sua ira.

Dean espumava de raiva.

Ele contornou o Impala lentamente. Os arranhões começavam logo na frente e terminavam quase no porta-malas. Imensos arranhões haviam acabado com a pintura do carro, em ambos os lados.

Fora o amassado gigantesco. Na parte da frente do veículo. Parecia que havia acertado em cheio um poste.

Dean fechou os olhos, tentando não gritar.

Sam.

...

O primeiro soco acertou em cheio o queixo do mais novo.

No segundo, ele foi mais rápido e conseguiu desviar, mas Dean pulou em cima dele e os dois se engalfinharam.

Não chegaram a ver quando Bobby apareceu, mas num momento estavam se matando, e no outro Bobby havia literalmente jogado um balde de água gelada nos dois.

- Mas que merda vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo??? – Bobby segurava o balde, olhando irritado para os irmãos. – Deu para ouvir a algazarra da recepção! Pensei que vocês estivessem sendo atacados por demônios e o que vejo quando chego aqui são vocês nessa maldita agarração???

Bobby estava indignado.

- Acho que deveriam pensar seriamente em resolver esse problema de vocês. Vão procurar uma zona, infernos!

O homem mais velho jogou o recipiente num canto e esperou.

Se pudesse se enterrar, Sam já o teria feito. Estava vermelho de vergonha.

Dean ainda fervia de raiva.

- Ele acabou com meu carro. – Deixou a voz sair cuspida entre os dentes.

Bobby se voltou para Sam.

- Foi você que fez aquilo com o Impala? Por que cargas d'água você faria isso, garoto? – Estava espantado.

E então a dimensão do que havia feito caiu sobre Sam.

Na frente de Bobby.

_Merda. _

_Na frente de Bobby._

Sam olhou para Dean e este pôde ler o que acontecia.

Sam havia feito o que tinha medo que Dean fizesse.

Literalmente pagara a língua.

E apesar de ainda irritado, Dean teve o grato prazer de ver seu irmão sem saber como agir.

O Winchester mais novo se atrapalhou completamente.

A confusão era tão gritante que Bobby começou a olhá-los de maneira diferente.

- Esquece, Sam. Eu não quero saber, ok? Definitivamente não quero saber. – O homem mais velho se voltou para a porta. – Vou esperar vocês no restaurante. Tenho trabalho.

Bobby saiu do quarto com passos decididos.

Sam abriu a boca duas ou três vezes antes de desistir de falar qualquer coisa.

Observou o mais velho.

- Você vai consertar cada parte da minha menina, Sam. Sob minha supervisão.

- Você acha que ele desconfiou, Dean? – Sam olhava para a porta.

Dean deu uma risadinha irônica.

- Claro que não, Sam. Não há do que desconfiar, porque não existe nada entre nós.

E falando isso, Dean saiu do quarto também, indo se encontrar com o amigo. Sem ao menos trocar de roupa. A roupa encharcada pelo banho de Bobby.

Sam enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos.

Insuportável aquilo tudo.

* * *

_**Continua.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa. Em algum lugar pós quarta temporada.

3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.

4. Beta: Thata Martins.

5. Divirtam-se!!!

_**Galatea Glax, dezembro de 2009**_

* * *

**Parte III**

Ele acordou sobressaltado.

A respiração acelerada.

Sam olhou para o lado.

Para o volume que o corpo de Dean fazia na outra cama.

Ele jogou os cobertores para o lado e se sentou.

Levou apenas dois segundos antes dele levantar e dar dois passos em direção ao irmão.

O quarto estava na penumbra, o que ajudava ao homem ter uma impressão de sonho.

Se seu rosto pudesse ser visto com clareza, seria percebido que o homem ainda estava meio que dormindo. Na verdade, Sam seguia seu instinto.

Ele se ajoelhou do lado da cama de Dean.

O homem dormia pesadamente. Havia jogado as cobertas pra longe e suas pernas estavam nuas e desimpedidas.

Sam encostou a mão em uma coxa e subiu com os dedos, entrando pelo short e finalmente tocando o membro adormecido. Os dedos percorreram a extensão do pênis, sentindo cada textura, cada nervura.

O mais novo se aproximou do rosto do mais velho, sentindo seu cheiro...

Sam desceu em direção a Dean, colando sua boca na dele. Sem momento algum deixar de tocá-lo com aquela massagem suave.

Dean emergiu de seu sono para sentir a língua de Sam entrando em sua boca. Um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo.

Sam o estava beijando.

A mão enorme envolveu o membro, aumentando a intensidade, mas sem colocar força.

Dean suspirou, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao toque.

Ele abriu a boca, suas mãos indo agarrar o pescoço de Sam.

Dean abriu mais a boca, absorvendo a saliva do irmão. Saboreando o gosto do músculo macio. O puxou para cima dele.

Sam o soltou e deixou ser puxado.

Dean gemeu ao sentir o peso do corpo de Sam. O ar faltou. E ele soube que morreria antes permitir que Sam saísse da posição em que se encontrava.

Dean abriu as penas e laçou a cintura do mais novo, que pressionou os quadris contra o sexo do irmão.

Os dois gemeram juntos ao sentirem o quão duros estavam.

- Sam... - Dean gemeu, rouco. Suas mãos agora brincavam nas costas do moreno. Elas desceram curiosas até aquela parte carnuda. Apertaram, satisfeitas por estarem onde estavam.

Sam tinha ido beijar seu pescoço, as mãos alisando as laterais de seu corpo.

Dean simplesmente não acreditava.

Não era possível. Não de novo.

Sua mão escorregou para dentro do short de Sam, tocando-o também.

Mas algo aconteceu.

Num momento, Sam era todo calor, mãos e língua; no outro, estava a dois metros de distância. Havia acendido a luz e não conseguia encarar seu irmão.

- Sammy...? – Dean ameaçou levantar. – O que foi? O que aconteceu? – A voz grossa, meio sonolenta, ainda parecia confusa.

- Nada, Dean. Volte a dormir. – Samuel arfava, tentando se controlar.

Dean riu, divertido.

- Voltar a dormir? Nos não estávamos dormindo, Sammy. Vem pra cama agora! – Dean fez uma cara séria, tentando não cair na risada. – Isso é uma ordem...

Ele chegou para o lado na cama e deu três tapinhas no colchão.

- Não.

Samuel continuava parado. Olhando para a parede.

Havia sido uma parede mediana quando o papel que a cobria era novo. Agora, ele não sabia quantos séculos depois, o papel estava completamente desbotado e a aparência geral era horrorosa.

- Sammie... – Dean havia enfim levantado e se aproximado. – Você quer... Por que lutar contra?

Dean o abraçou por trás, beijando o alto de suas costas.

Samuel se desvencilhou.

- Não.

O homem mais velho começou a se irritar. Dean olhou para o teto, tentando entender o que havia de errado com aquele cara.

Suspirou.

- Ta bom, Sam. Boa noite. – Ele se virou e caminhou até a cama. Deitou-se e enroscou-se nas cobertas. – Não esquece de apagar a luz. – Mesmo com seu sexo fisgando de desejo, Dean não daria mais nenhum passo em direção a Samuel. Nenhum.

Sam sentiu um imenso alívio ao ser acatado. E um imenso vazio.

Definitivamente ele estava completamente louco.

E estava enlouquecendo Dean também.

...

Dean parou o carro e saiu, batendo a porta.

Encostou-se a ela e fitou o horizonte.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo barulho de um algum riacho por perto.

Samuel, ainda dentro do carro, olhava para o painel.

Ele respirou fundo, longínquo.

Falava-lhe coragem para fazer o que sabia ser certo.

Tudo era uma grande loucura. Mas seu corpo, sua mente e sua alma estavam impregnados por tudo que Dean era: irmão, amigo, protetor.

E por tudo que ele poderia ser.

Amante.

No sentindo mais amplo da palavra.

Dentro do espectro que abrangia todo o significado "daquele que ama".

Como sua alma. Sua mente... E seu corpo.

Os dois se queriam tanto que estavam se matando. A fúria do desejo se convertia em violência.

Psicológico ou não, ainda sentia os socos pela brincadeira com o Impala.

Verdade seja dita que havia se arrependido no momento posterior ao ato. Amava aquele carro também. Havia tantas lembranças de John e Dean entranhadas naquele veículo, que mesmo que não gostasse dele, ainda assim o respeitaria.

Então, no momento em que machucou o Impala, soube que estava completamente louco. Porque havia feito aquilo por ciúmes.

Droga.

Dean, por sua vez, tentava descobrir uma saída.

Sem conseguir, claro.

Porque só havia uma saída e um fim. Os dois numa imensa cama. Ou em cima de uma mesa. Ou no chão mesmo.

Aquela parada havia sido estratégica.

Precisava respirar.

Caso contrário, iria derrubar Sam no chão e ser muito mauzinho com ele...

Dean sacudiu a cabeça, mandando aqueles pensamentos para longe.

Não tinham vez nem lugar naquele momento.

Ele voltou a entrar no carro.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio o resto do caminho.

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa. Em algum lugar pós quarta temporada.

3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.

4. Beta: Thata Martins. (Obrigada, Thata. Vc sabe que eu te amo! Super-Gêmeos ATIVAR!)

5. A Miss Dartmoor fez uma capa para essa fic... Ficou lindinha. Obrigada pelo presente, querida!

http ://i938 .photobucket. com/albums/ad223/pandoradeioriss/Nada%20a%20ser%20feito/ NadaaserfeitoGah. jpg

6. Gostou? Vai favoritar? Não custa nada dizer um alô e deixar um review, né? Sério... Eu não mordo... Pelo menos não para arrancar pedaço... Só marco se você quiser... *assovia* E timidez e "não sei o que falar!" não são desculpas. Alias... São desculpas pra lá de esfarrapadas. Ninguém acredita nisso, hahahahahahahahaha! Vamos lá, Povo! Comentem! Rá!

7. Divirtam-se!!! Sempre!!

_**Galatea Glax, **__**fevereiro**__** de 2010**_

_

* * *

_

_**Parte IV **_

Um profissional do esquadrão anti-bombas talvez tivesse aquele olhar.

Um olhar concentrado... Atento. O olhar de alguém que conhece seu metiê e que se depara com algo intrincado na sua área. No entanto, havia naquele olhar um quê que demonstrava conhecimento de perigo.

Por isso ocorrera a Bobby o exemplo do esquadrão.

Dean e Sam se olhavam como se estivessem frente a um objeto preste a explodir. Um objeto que eles conheciam muito bem, mas que representava perigo mortal.

Aquele olhar intrigava Bobby.

De uma maneira não muito agradável.

Não parecia ser muito certo irmãos, homens, - Inferno, não era essa questão aqui, se eram homens ou não! – se olharem daquela maneira.

- Onde vocês estão exatamente? – Sua voz grave fez Dean engasgar com a cerveja e Sam começar a bater os dedos nervosamente sobre a mesa do restaurante. – Afinal, qual é o problema de vocês, rapazes? Brigas e mais brigas e mais brigas... Isso não está indo longe demais? Quando é que vocês vão se resolver? Os dois precisam estar presentes para amanhã, e se formos entrar numa caçada com apenas seus corpos, porque as respectivas cabeças estão no pólo sul, eu sinceramente não quero vocês do meu lado. Vai ser muito mais fácil resolver tudo sozinho do que ter que tomar conta de dois marmanjos e lidar com caça ao mesmo tempo.

Bobby ainda falou mais alguma coisa que soou estranhamente como "não é certo, mas quem sou eu para julgar..." Mas saiu tão resmungado que Sam, quem estava mais próximo, não pôde afirmar com certeza que havia ouvido realmente aquilo. Esteve prestes a perguntar se tinha sido aquilo mesmo que ouvira, mas Dean logo em seguida estava pedindo algum tipo de desculpa a Bobby e afirmando que eles iriam sim participar da caçada. Eles sempre participavam.

Eles três eram uma família.

Não eram?

Houve um silêncio repentino.

Então algo acontecera.

Não chegou a ser nem mesmo uma ação. Nenhum movimento concreto. Algo que o caçador mais velho tivesse visto.

Apenas acontecera.

Onde havia uma lacuna, agora existia uma concentração... de algo. Que latejava.

Bobby quase pôde pronunciar a palavra: tensão.

Tensão elétrica.

Mais até. O combustível entre aqueles dois se tornou tão palpável que Bobby teve medo de acender um isqueiro.

Ele olhou para um e depois para o outro.

Sam e Dean sorriam entre si. De uma maneira muito, muito estranha.

- Bobby, a gente se encontra amanhã. Na refinaria. Vamos dar cabo desse fantasma. – Dean disse, já levantando.

- Com os pés nas costas, Bobby! – Sam emendou, também com um imenso sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Mas aonde vocês pensam que vão? – O homem fitava os Winchester como se fossem dois loucos.

Os irmãos voltaram a se olhar. Riram ao mesmo tempo, sem despregarem os olhos de cima um do outro.

- Temos... – Sam começou.

- Algo... para... – Dean continuou.

- Resolver... – Sam terminou com um dar de ombros.

Os dois olharam o velho amigo rapidamente e saíram do restaurante, em seguida, como se demônios os perseguissem.

- Ora, se isso não é uma pressa pra lá de danada... Mas que... Inferno... – A cena que se entranhou pelo pensamento do caçador mais velho o fez sentir arrepios de ansiedade e certo temor. – É John. Ainda bem...

Não chegou a terminar a frase.

Aquele mundo deles havia ficado um pouquinho mais maluco.

* * *

A porta bateu contra a parede, mas eles sequer ouviram o barulho. Dean começou a tirar a roupa de Sam sem perceber a porta aberta. Foi esse útimo que, num movimento automático, puxou a lâmina de madeira e, tateando, virou a chave.

A fome dos dois explodiu de tal forma que as mãos rasgaram as blusas na tentativa de retirá-las.

As bocas se encontraram e as línguas se enroscaram na confusão de tecidos que se seguiu.

A cama não foi o suficiente para conter toda a fúria que os possuíam. O dois acabaram no chão.

- Dean... – A voz rouca de Sam fez o sexo do irmão mais velho latejar ainda mais. – Dean...

As calças e peças de roupas íntimas seguiram o caminho das blusas. Foram tiradas com sofreguidão. Dean puxou as pernas do jeans de qualquer maneira, só sossegando quando viu o irmão completamente nu.

A visão de Sam, assim, seu corpo à disposição, enquanto seu olhar pedia a Dean que continuasse o que estava fazendo, acabou com o pouco domínio que o Winchester mais velho tinha sobre suas ações.

Com movimentos seguros e mesmo assim meio afoitos, ele virou o caçula que, dócil sob suas mãos, aceitou a posição sem reclamar.

Dean queria muito mais.

Queria tocar cada pedaço do corpo de Sam.

Cada centímetro de pele.

Lamber cada pequena nervura que sabia - tinha certeza! - faria Sam delirar de prazer.

Mas ele esperava por isso há muito tempo.

Tempo demais.

Seu membro latejava e mesmo querendo demorar em todas as curva de seu irmão, Dean apenas colheu a própria saliva para lubrificar o detalhe que pulsava envolta de seus dedos.

Sam gemeu alto, tentando controlar o desconforto.

Ele não estava preparado para o que se seguiu.

Dean substituiu seus dedos pelo sexo rígido, forçando a entrada, gemendo junto com os gemidos cada vez mais altos do caçula.

- Minha mãe! - O mais novo quase gritou quando Dean forçou ainda mais e, por fim, o sentiu completamente dentro de si.

- Você está de quatro, dando para seu irmão e o que sai da sua boca é "Minha mãe"?? - Dean riu rouco, meio louco, completamente debochado. - Herege!! Deixe nossa mãe fora disso! - O mais velho apertou ainda mais a cintura de Sam, recuou com o quadril somente para jogá-lo para frente, entrando com mais força.

- Fariseu, filho da puta!! Porque não é em vc! - Sam dessa vez gritou. - Isso DÓI!

Sim, doía.

Doía muito.

Samuel sentia seu corpo rachar ao meio.

- É tão gostoso... - Dean gemeu e de repente a espinha vertebral de Sam pareceu terrivelmente apetitosa. Mesmo se movimentando naquele vai-e-vem, e quase entrando em colapso por isso, Dean abaixou a cabeça e lambeu a coluna do caçula. Sua língua tocando as vértebras de maneira lenta e molhada. Fazendo com que arrepios percorressem o corpo do outro.

- Dean... - Sam estremeceu e gemeu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez foi apenas um sussurro.

Sentir o calor escaldante do corpo do outro dentro de si era enlouquecedor. Não tanto pelo ato, mas pela situação consumada. O alívio imenso que era ter Dean dentro dele, tê-lo não só como irmão ou amigo, mas como homem, era esmagador.

Samuel retesou o corpo, prendendo Dean dentro dele.

A voz rouca do mais velho respondeu com surpresa ao sentir-se aprisionado.

-Não... Espera... - Sam tinha as vistas desfocadas. O quarto parecia ser uma fornalha. Ele precisava respirar. Estava sufocando.

De prazer.

Dean soltou a cintura dele, fazendo com que sua mão descesse pela frente do corpo de Sam e envolvesse o sexo ereto do outro.

- Vamos lá, Sammy... - A mão calosa pelo manejo das armas começou a bombear o orgão com rapidez e certa leveza. - Já... Estamos... Tão... Perto...

Sam receou começar a gritar como uma atriz pornô.

Ele queria gritar como uma atriz pornô.

Porque enfim o prazer tomou conta de seu corpo, como se ele tivesse entrado em uma banheira cheia de água.

Suas pupilas dilataram e ele foi obrigado a fechar os olhos.

Dean recomeçou o movimento com mais velocidade.

E aumentou mais uma vez.

Sam tinha as mãos fincadas no carpete velho, o rosto entre os braços.

Ele agora gritava..

Gritos curtos de prazer e dor.

Tinha virado a cabeça, encostado a testa no tapete, que acolhia seu clamor. Única testemunha do súbito sorriso que Sam expeliu.

Seus gritos acompanharam a dança que fazia com os quadris para receber as estocadas de Dean.

O inferno e o paraíso estavam juntos naquele quarto de motel.

Tudo escureceu.

Os corpo dos irmãos foram chocalhados pelo orgasmo atordoante.

Dean caiu por cima de Sam e ali ficou.

Os dois arfando como maratonistas.

Os olhos fechados e o suor umedecendo a cobertura do piso.

Ficaram assim, colados, engatados, durante muito tempo.

O sono levou a ambos para mundos desconhecidos.

Os dois dormiram.

* * *

Samuel acordou sentindo todo o corpo dolorido.

A lembrança do que havia feito com Dean, ou o que Dean fizera com ele, ou o que ele permitira que Dean fizesse com ele, caiu sobre ele como o peso de um elefante.

Mas assim como veio, esse sentimento de culpa se foi.

Não havia mais espaço para essa sensação.

O ato havia sido consumado e a beleza de tudo aquilo era que ele se sentia apenas... feliz. Como se na verdade, e era verdade, estar com Dean daquela maneira fosse a única coisa certa e possível no mundo.

Ainda estavam no chão. Dean havia escorregado para fora dele em determinado momento. Agora estavam lado a lado. Sam queria muito deitar na cama, mas seu corpo todo dizia para não levantar. Uma languidez gostosa o impediu de fazer qualquer movimento.

Dean dormia. E se remexendo, acabou jogando uma das pernas por cima do irmão. Logo em seguida, o braço. E finalmente foi aninhar a cabeça no pescoço de Sam.

O corpo quente de Dean contra o seu, fez Sam despertar por completo.

Ele simplesmente não pôde acreditar na vontade atormentadora que o invadiu. O desejo alucinante pela boca do homem adormecido.

Ele escapou de Dean, forçando uma virada, projetando seu corpo por cima do dele.

Sam encarou o rosto repleto de sardas. Os cílios longos e claros.

Dean abriu os olhos e o fitou meio adormecido ainda.

- Sammy?

A boca de Samuel desceu sobre a de Dean, sua língua tomando conta da do outro homem.

O beijo foi lento, forte, possessivo.

Tirou o fôlego do mais velho, agora completamente desperto.

Por final Sam interrompeu o beijo por breves momentos.

- Dean?

- Sim, Sammy? - Samuel tinha subido em Dean durante o tempo em que suas bocas estavam grudadas. Estava agora entre as pernas dele. O sexos e peitorais se tocando em toda a extensão.

- O que vamos falar para o Bobby? - Sam beijou o pescoço do irmão. Em seguida, foi mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha branca. Sua voz não demonstrava preocupação. Era só algo que tinham que resolver.

- O que podemos fazer, Sammy? O que podemos falar? Nada. Nada a ser feito nesse caso. - Dean pareceu distante por um instante. - Não precisamos espalhar nosso caso de amor aos 4 ventos. - Ele arremessou a pelve contra o sexo de Sam, gemendo baixinho. - Além do mais... Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer no momento.

Os dois se fitaram mais uma vez, antes de reiniciarem as carícias que os levariam acordados noite adentro.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** É. Acabou, persoá.

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi um prazer inefável escrever para vocês.

Aos leitores que não logan, (Ana Machado e Loreta... *assovia*) e os quais não posso responder via pm...

Obrigada por ter acompanhado até aqui também.

Acho que isso é tudo, gente.

Até a próxima.

_Galatea_


End file.
